21st Century
Timeline *'2000': The Doctor leaves San Francisco, Earth after preventing the Master from destroying the planet at the start of the last year of the millennium. Grace Holloway declines an invitation to travel with him. (DW: Doctor Who TV Movie) *'2001': Terrorists attack New York City and Washington, D.C., destroying the World Trade Center. (Known history) *'2003': Singer Britney Spears debuts her recorded song, "Toxic" on her album In the Zone; it would become an international hit the next year, and be preserved until the year 5,000,000,000 when it would be revered as a piece of classical music from old Earth. (DW: The End of the World) *'2005': **The Doctor informs Rose Tyler she will have a brilliant year. (DW: The End of Time) **Annual de-frosting of Tommy Brockless, a young soldier first cryogenically frozen in 1918. (TW: To the Last Man) **Mr Faraday begins capturing Humans and invading Aliens. (DW: TimeSpan) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet enlist the help of Rena Peakes to stop a Splurge. (DW: Rena Peakes) **Rose Tyler first meets the Doctor and together they stop the Autons. (DW: Rose) **Clive Finch's website "Who is Doctor Who?", dedicated to uncovering the mystery of a man seen in historical photographs going back more than a century, is left without a webmaster when Clive is killed by Autons. (DW: Rose) **Rose Tyler contacts her mother Jackie from the year 5,000,000,000 using the Superphone and makes a brief return trip to her own time (DW: The End of the World), but thereafter she disappears until 2006. After this time her boyfriend, Mickey Smith, is initially held as a suspect in her possible murder; Mickey subsequently takes over running the "Who is Doctor Who?" website. (DW: Aliens of London) **London police, including DI Billy Shipton, begin investigating the disappearance of a number of people who visited an old abandoned house called Wester Drumlins. The police begin collecting as evidence the vehicles left abandoned by the disappeared, at one point obtaining a police box from the scene. The case would remain unsolved until 2007. (DW: Blink) *'2006': **The Doctor returns Rose Tyler to her home in London, but due to a miscalculation they arrive a year late, and Rose subsequently learns that she was believed murdered and that Mickey Smith was at one point considered a suspect. (DW: Aliens of London, World War Three) **Big Ben is side-swiped by a UFO which crashes into the Thames. (DW: Aliens of London) Many people witness the crash, including Elton Pope (DW: Love & Monsters) **Harriet Jones is elected Prime Minister (DW: The Christmas Invasion) **An "alien astronaut" from the UFO is taken to Albion Hospital where the Doctor and Toshiko Sato examine it. Most of the Earth's leading experts on aliens are killed, as is the Prime Minister of Great Britain. 10 Downing Street is destroyed by a Harpoon missile. The fortitude that backbencher MP Harriet Jones shows during this crisis contributes to Jones' ascent towards power and the post of Prime Minister. (DW: Aliens of London, World War Three) Sato is working undercover for Torchwood 3, covering for Owen Harper who is indisposed. (TW: Exit Wounds) **The Doctor along with Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith and Jack Harkness stops Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen's plot to blow up Cardiff. (DW: Boom Town) At this point in time there were no less than three versions of Harkness in Cardiff in different places within his timeline: the Jack travelling with the Doctor, an older Jack now operating Torchwood 3 while keeping himself and his team in the Hub during these events (TWN: The Twilight Streets), and a still older Jack in cryogenic freeze in the Torchwood vaults. (TW: Exit Wounds) **Idris Hopper recognizes Jack Harkness and chases after him. Seeing past the perception filter, he witnesses the invisible lift in action. An attempt to erase Idris' memories with retcon in his dinner fails and Idris becomes angry with Jack because he thinks he's been poisoned. (TWN: The Twilight Streets) **Mickey Smith helps Rose Tyler to get back to the Doctor. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) **The Doctor recovers from his regeneration at the Powell Estate. Sycorax intercept the Guinevere One and send a threatening message to Earth. Pilot Fish land. Prime Minister Harriet Jones seeks help from UNIT. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) **The Sycorax ship enters London airspace at around 07:45 (DW: The Christmas Invasion, Love & Monsters) Elton Pope gazes up at the ship in awe. (DW: Love & Monsters) Sarah Jane Smith wonders if the ship has the Doctor onboard, taking care of the situation. (DW: School Reunion) Donna Noble, however, is oblivious to events due to a hangover. (DW: The Runaway Bride) **The Sycorax use blood control on one third of Earth's population. Harriet Jones appears on television to ask for the Doctor's help. The Doctor defeats the Sycorax though not before their leader cuts off the Doctor's hand (which grows back). The Torchwood Institute destroy the retreating Sycorax ship. The Doctor regards as murder and so engineers Harriet Jones' spiral in the polls. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) **Ursula Blake snaps a photo of the Doctor celebrating with Rose Tyler in London. Meanwhile, on the Internet, frantic speculation among conspiracy theorists begins as to what really happened during the Sycorax invasion. (DW: Love & Monsters) **Although the Earth has been visited (and even invaded) many times previously by alien races, the Doctor tells Rose Tyler that the Sycorax event marked the first occasion that life beyond Earth became common knowledge, and that Earth itself was now becoming noticed by other worlds. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) This sentiment is later echoed by Jack Harkness in his statement, "The 21st Century is when it all changes." (DW: Last of the Time Lords and repeatedly in Torchwood) *'2007': **Rose Tyler, carrying a rucksack, says goodbye to her Jackie and boyfriend Mickey Smith, and continues her adventures with the Doctor. (DW: New Earth) **Krillitanes attempt to solve the Skasis Paradigm using the imagination of the children at Deffry Vale High School. Sarah Jane Smith's pet, K-9 Mark III, is destroyed and replaced by K-9 Mark IV. (DW: School Reunion) **In a parallel universe, the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith battle the Cybermen. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel) **The Doctor and Martha Jones arrive on Earth a year before they met. They are attacked by Weeping Angels and sent back to 1969. They are saved by Sally Sparrow, and then prevent the danger of Red Hatching. (DW: Blink) **LINDA is given its name by Elton Pope, then is eventually destroyed when the Abzorbaloff (under the alias of Victor Kennedy) absorbs all but one member, Elton, one by one each Saturday. (DW: Love & Monsters) **The Master arrives on Earth around this time and assumes the alias Harold Saxon. He sets about establishing a political career while creating the Archangel Network. He also meets his future wife Lucy Saxon. (DW: The Sound of Drums) **The Battle of Canary Wharf. (DW: Army of Ghosts/ Doomsday) The partial Cyber-conversion of Lisa Hallett happens during this event. (TW: Cyberwoman) Donna Noble, meanwhile, is on a Scuba-diving holiday in Spain and is not aware of these events. (DW: The Runaway Bride) **At some point after the Battle of Canary Wharf, Donna Noble chooses to take a job with H.C. Clements, after rejecting a request from her mother that she work for another firm. Unknown to Donna, an alternate timeline version of herself has fallen beneath the wheels of a lorry a few blocks away in order to prevent her from making the other decision and altering the timeline. Rose Tyler travels back in time from approximately two years in the future - and from the alternate timeline - to ask the alternate-Donna to pass a message on to the Doctor when she "dies". (DW: Turn Left) **Former Torchwood One operative Ianto Jones relocates to Cardiff and works to convince Jack Harkness to give him a position with Torchwood Three. (TW: Fragments) He is successful in his efforts, and subsequently hides his partially-converted Lisa Hallett within the Torchwood Hub. (TW: Cyberwoman) **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows'', the seventh and final book in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series of books, is published worldwide. Among the book's admirers is the Doctor who later admits to crying after reading the ending. (DW: The Shakespeare Code) **Rena Peakes is attacked by a Wooshby. (DW: The Two Renas) **Torchwood Three member Suzie Costello dies. Gwen Cooper joins Torchwood. (TW: Everything Changes) **On her first day of work, Gwen Cooper helps the team defeat an alien entity. (TW: Day One) **Torchwood Three saves the Earth - or at least Cardiff - several more times. (TW: Ghost Machine through Out of Time) **Sometime during this period, Suzie Costello was resurrected for a short period by Gwen Cooper before eventually being killed again. (TW: They Keep Killing Suzie) **A company called Khrysalis sets up operations in Stockbridge, purportedly planning to construct a leisure park in the quiet town. Maxwell Edison creates the Stockbridge Preservation Society to protest this. (DWM: The Stockbridge Child) **Diane Holmes, Emma-Louise Cowell and John Ellis arrive from 1953 through the Cardiff rift. (TW: Out of Time) **Donna Noble's marriage to Lance Bennett is interrupted by the Doctor. Although Sylvia Noble, Donna's mother, is witness to these events, her grandfather, Wilfred Mott, is absent due to an attack of spanish flu. (DW: The Runaway Bride, The Sontaran Strategem) **Harriet Jones loses power and is removed from the job of Prime Minister. (DW: The Sound of Drums) *'2008': **Owen Harper goes undercover to prevent Weevils being abducted by Humans. (TW: Combat) **Jack Harkness and Toshiko Sato are transported back in time to the 1940's. (TW: Captain Jack Harkness) **Harold Saxon's campaign for election is underway as "Vote Saxon" signs are visible in Cardiff. (TW: Captain Jack Harkness) **The Slitheen Family kill overweight teachers and use them as a disguise to find a code to freeze the Sun, planning to burn up the Earth. The Slitheen plan is foiled by Sarah Jane Smith, although a child Slitheen escapes and the Earth briefly experiences a worldwide power outage coupled with a brief disruption in solar activity. Sarah Jane, utilizing her supercomputer Mr. Smith, later orchestrates a cover-up that suggests the darkening of the sun and the power outage were caused by a sudden, but temporary, shift in Earth's magnetic field. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) **Mr Saxon continues his campaign for Prime Minister. He was given high support after the Royal Hope Hospital's disappearance, then reappearance. (DW: Smith and Jones) **Martha Jones joins the Doctor on his travels, after an adventure in which Royal Hope Hospital is transported to the Moon. (DW: Smith and Jones, The Sound of Drums) **A Gorgon, hidden by a group of nuns while trying to find a new host, is discovered by Sarah Jane Smith. Maria Jackson uses a mirror to turn the Gorgon into stone. (SJA: Eye of the Gorgon) **A number of teenagers go missing after playing laser tag - Luke Smith and Clyde Langer included. Sarah Jane Smith discovers that they are being teleported by an alien named Kudlak who has taken them to a war ship to fight in an alien war - a war which he is unaware is over. (SJA: Warriors of Kudlak) **Richard Lazarus unveils an age-reversing machine which transforms him into a possible evolutionary branch of humanity, latent in his DNA. He is killed by the Doctor, Martha Jones and Tish Jones. (DW: The Lazarus Experiment) **The Doctor and Martha Jones visit Blackwood Falls. (NSA: Forever Autumn) **The Doctor meets Sally Sparrow, who provides him with the information he needs to escape when the Weeping Angels send him back to 1969. After this, Sally begins to open up to Larry Nightingale. (DW: Blink) **On her way back to Earth, Sarah Jane Smith is handed a puzzle box by a Verron Soothsayer, with instructions to give it to someone she trusts. The next week she gives it to Maria Jackson. The Trickster retroactively wipes Sarah Jane out of existence, but reality is restored with help from Maria Jackson. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) **Jack Harkness defeats Abaddon and rejoins the Doctor in the TARDIS. (TW: End of Days, DW: Utopia) **Election Day begins and Harold Saxon is voted British Prime Minister (DW: 42, The Sound of Drums) **U.S. President Winters is killed by the Toclafane. (DW: The Sound of Drums) **The Year That Never Was begins during which the Master builds a Time Lord Empire and Martha Jones travels the world executing a plan of the Doctor's to defeat his enemy. Ultimately, the year is negated and the clock reset to just after the Master kills Winters. (DW: The Sound of Drums/ Last of the Time Lords) **Harold Saxon is killed by his wife Lucy. (DW: Last of the Time Lords) **Martha Jones returns home to her family and leaves the Doctor on his own. (DW: Last of the Time Lords) **The Doctor may have in some way participated in preventing a Graske from causing mischief at a 2008 BBC Proms concert in London. (DW: Music of the Spheres) **Sarah Jane Smith teams up with Maria Jackson to face up against the scheming Mrs Wormwood and the Bane. (SJA: Invasion of the Bane) **The Slitheen plot their scheme at Park Vale Comprehensive School. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) **The Aurelia Festival is held in Stockbridge. The Doctor and new companion, Majenta Pryce, arrive and find themselves involved in an adventure with Maxwell Edison. (DWM: The Stockbridge Child) **As the two previous Christmases had been disrupted by the arrival of alien spacecraft over London (DW: The Christmas Invasion, The Runaway Bride), most residents of the city voluntarily evacuate for the season. Those choosing to remain in the city include Queen Elizabeth II and Wilfred Mott, grandfather of Donna Noble. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) **The Doctor, following a brief meeting with his fifth incarnation, (DW: Time Crash) finds himself aboard a space-faring replica of the Titanic in orbit around Earth. The Doctor stops the threat with Astrid Peth. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) Donna Noble would later dismiss the near-miss by the Titanic as a hoax. (DW: Partners in Crime) *'2009': **Jack Harkness is reunited with Torchwood Three team and with John Hart. (TW: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) **The Torchwood Three team discovers Cell 114 sleeper agents in Cardiff. (TW: Sleeper) **Annual de-frosting of Tommy Brockless, a young soldier first cryogenically frozen in 1918. Ultimately, this turns out to be the final defrosting. (TW: To the Last Man) **Dr. Martha Jones arrives in Cardiff on the trail of the Pharm and is temporarily assigned to Torchwood Three. (TW: Reset) **Dr. Owen Harper is shot and killed. (TW: Reset) **Before Martha Jones can conduct an autopsy on Owen Harper, Harper is revived by Jack Harkness using the second resurrection gauntlet. As a direct consequence, Harper continues to live past the standard 2.5 revival time, but is briefly possessed by Durac, the embodiment of Death. A number of deaths also occur at a Cardiff hospital as a result of Durac's manifestation. (TW: Dead Man Walking) **Dr. Owen Harper, who continues to have difficulty accepting his new undead existence, is relieved of his duties with Torchwood Three (though he continues to help out as their new tea boy) as Martha Jones agrees to stay on as medical officer. Ultimately, Harper begins to come to terms with his death and returns to active duty for a mission to retrieve an alien artifact from a dying millionare, Henry Parker, who reveals intimate knowledge about Torchwood and its personnel before his passes away. With Harper reinstated, Jones departs Torchwood to return to her duties at UNIT. Soon after, Harper successfully talks a young woman out of committing suicide. (TW: A Day in the Death) **The Torchwood Three team investigate the Night Travellers. (TW: From Out of the Rain) **Bannerman Road is attacked by a Dendrite, and Sarah Jane Smith and her friends are caught in a time bubble, and will not be released until 2011. (DW: Graske Attack ) **Toshiko Sato dies by gunshot wound when she is shot by Gray, whilst Owen Harper expires after being exposed to nuclear waste following the actions of Gray and John Hart. (TW: Exit Wounds) **Thousands of Adipose are born from people's fat and walk around the streets. During this time, Donna Noble reunites with the Tenth Doctor and begins her travels with him. Before leaving with the Doctor, however, Donna briefly encounters Rose Tyler (although she is unaware of Rose's identity). (DW: Partners in Crime) **The Sontarans invade Earth. During this event, Martha Jones is temporarily reunited with the Doctor and meets Donna Noble for the first time. Donna also narrowly misses witnessing a brief transmission from Rose Tyler in the TARDIS. As part of the Sontaran invasion plan, all ATMOS-equipped vehicles begin emitting a toxic gas intended to transform the world's atmosphere into a more hospitible one for Sontaran offspring; numerous fatalities are reported worldwide before the Doctor disables the devices. Afterwards, the ATMOS devices are removed from the planet's vehicles. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem/ The Poison Sky) **The Doctor meets Katie Parker at the Health Center, and she joins him in the TARDIS. (DW: The Forgotten) **The Mandragora Helix attempts a takeover of Earth through the MorganTech computer systems. (NSA: Beautiful Chaos) **The Doctor and Katie Parker investigate man-eating Badgers. (DW: Bang Bang/ The Hill Has Eyes) **The Earth is relocated to the Medusa Cascade by the Daleks under the control of the Supreme Dalek and Davros. Donna Noble briefly gains the knowledge of a Time Lord, and with her help the two Doctors are able to defeat the Daleks. Afterwards, the Doctor and his companions are successful in restoring Earth to its original location using the TARDIS; this sparks worldwide celebrations around the planet. Afterwards, Mickey Smith chooses to remain on his original Earth instead of returning to Pete's World, Jack Harkness offers Martha Jones a job with Torchwood Three, and the Doctor returns Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler to Pete's World, along with his clone. Donna Noble is returned to her family, but with all memories of the Doctor wiped from her mind due to the danger to her survival posed by her transformation. (DW: The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End) Also witnessing the Daleks is Adelaide Brooke, who is inspired to become an Astronaut. (DW: The Waters of Mars) **The Doctor returns Katie Parker home for a visit, and they get engaged. (DW: A Pressing Engagement) **Katie Parker is created from the Doctor's memories, and returns home. (DW: The End) **The Doctor stops the Magnet Warriors and asks Georgia Bell to be his companion, which she accepts. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) *'2010': **Georgia Bell returns home and her parents Colin and Elizabeth discover the truth of her travels. (DW: Back Home) **Androvax escapes on Earth and possesses Sarah Jane Smith. He is soon stopped by Luke Smith, Rani Chandra, Clyde Langer and Captain Tybo of the Judoon. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) **The alien Eve takes off in her Ship with help from Rani Chandra. (SJA: The Mad Woman in the Attic) **The Doctor and Georgia Bell stop the Octopli invasion, and Conner Bennet joins them in the TARDIS. (DW: Conner) Georgia's family and UNIT are also attacked. (DW: Family Fortunes, Cold Case) **Torchwood stop a Cyberman during the Octopli invasion. (DW: Own Problems) **Sarah Jane Smith attempts to marry Antony Dalton, but the Wedding is prevented by the Trickster. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) **Luke Smith, Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer prevent the Mona Lisa from releasing her brother of paint. (SJA: Mona Lisa's Revenge) **The Number 200 bus travels from London to the planet San Helios via wormhole. Thanks to the Doctor and Lady Christina de Souza, most of the passengers manage to return safely to Earth. (DW: Planet of the Dead) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell, Conner Bennet and Zac Pemberton stop the Slitheen, before going off in the TARDIS. (DW: Slitheen School) **Two Slitheen attempt to destroy Earth, but are stopped by the Blathereen, who give Sarah Jane Smith a deadly gift. They are ultimately killed. (SJA: The Gift) **Torchwood stop the 456, at the cost of operative Ianto Jones. (TW: Children of Earth) **The Doctor and his companions stop Bulba and Virtual Reality, along with some help from Sarah Jane Smith and her friends. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) **Conner Bennet, Georgia Bell, Kaylie Watson, Harry Ladbrook and Mae are trapped inside the London Credit Bank by Tiger-Face, but escape with help from UNIT and the Doctor. (DW: Neurosis) **The alien Samarands invade Greece, but are stopped by the Doctor and Majenta Pryce. (DWM: Hotel Historia) **Colin and Elizabeth Bell attend a Book Club, which is attacked by an alien baby. (DW: Book Club) **The Doctor boards the Spidership and stops the Daleks, losing companion Conner Bennet along the way. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell, Zac Pemberton and Kaylie Watson stop the Cybermen at Christmas. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) **Harold Saxon is resurrected by Miss Trefusis and the new governer of Broadfell Prison on Christmas Eve, but Lucy Saxon interferes with the resurrection, causing an explosion at the prison and killing everyone inside, except for the Master. (DW: The End of Time) **The Master is captured by soldiers working for Joshua Naismith so that he can help him use the Immortality Gate. However, the Master betrays him and as Barack Obama gives a speech on the Recession, he uses the Gate's abilities to turn every single Human on Earth except for Wilfred Mott and Donna Noble into copies of himself. During this time a diamond harvested on Gallifrey is sent through time and space and crashes to Earth where it is retrieved by the Master, who uses it to open a portal that briefly allows Rassilon and other Time Lords to escape the Last Great Time War before the Doctor and, ultimately, the Master, foil their plans. Before this occurs, however, Rassilon undoes the "cloning" of the Master, returning the human race to normal, though they are soon faced with the spectacle of a giant planet appearing in the sky on a collision course; but this, too, is soon undone. (DW: The End of Time) *'2011': **Sarah Jane Smith puts down the events of Christmas to faulty wifi. (DW: The End of Time) **The Doctor drops Zac Pemberton back home after an adventure stopping Zygons. (DW: The New Zygon World) **Conner Bennet rejoins the Doctor and Georgia Bell in the TARDIS after closing down the TimeSpan ship. (DW: TimeSpan) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet stop Sybil and her Clowns from destroying the Earth. (DW: Fun at the Fair/ Attack of the Clowns) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Sarah Jane Smith stop a Graske in Ireland while Conner Bennet takes his GCSE's. (DW: Graske Attack) **Zac Pemberton, Kaylie Watson and Beth Grant help Drornk return home. (DW: Drornk Driving) **Conner Bennet receives a guided tour of the Bell house from Elizabeth Bell. (DW: Neurosis) **Kaylie Watson and Zac Pemberton stop the Adult Invasion. (DW: Kaylie's Key) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell, Conner Bennet, Korena Hashimoto, Zac Pemberton, Kaylie Watson, Beth Grant and Catherine Ford are attacked by the Death Collectors. (DW: Neurosis) **The Doctor, Zac Pemberton, Kaylie Watson and Beth Grant investigate Aquari Aquatics. (DW: The Water's Song) **Elizabeth Bell saves the Earth from destruction on Christmas Day. (DW: Christmas Bells) *'2012': **In Utah, the "last Dalek" meets the Doctor and Rose Tyler, causes a power surge that blacks out much of the western United States, and eventually kills itself. Afterward, Adam Mitchell accepts an invitation to join the Doctor on their travels. Henry van Statten, a powerful billionaire who claims to own the Internet at this time, is stripped of his position in the aftermath of the Dalek incident and has his memory erased. (DW: Dalek) **The Doctor returns Adam Mitchell to his own time zone after being expelled from the TARDIS; Adam immediately causes a panic in his household when an advanced biochip implant from the future is revealed in his forehead. (DW: The Long Game) **The 2012 Summer Olympics opens in London, during a period of unseasonably cold weather in the city. Due to a mishap along the torch relay route, the Olympic Flame is lit at the opening ceremonies by the Doctor who appears on international television. Afterward, he and Rose Tyler attend a neighbourhood celebration in London. (DW: Fear Her) *'2017': **The Kakapo dies out on Earth, excluding the one taken to the Museum of the Last Ones. (NSA: The Last Dodo) **Adelaide Brooke begins studying at Rice University. (DW: The Waters of Mars) *'2019': On Earth, Single Molecule Transcription (SMT) replaces microprocessors. (DW: The Long Game) *'2030': **The River Thames is artificially frozen for a Dancing On Ice special. This is the first time the Thames is frozen since February 1814. (WC: The Frozen) **The mountain gorilla dies out on Earth, excluding the specimen taken to the Museum of the Last Ones then later sent back in time by the Doctor and Martha Jones, along with the other specimens. (NSA: The Last Dodo) *'2042': The Aye Aye dies out on Earth, exculding the sample taken by the Museum of the Last Ones. (NSA: The Last Dodo) *'2050': The Moonbase is established to control Earth's weather via the Gravitron. (DW: The Moonbase) *'2051': Both the ostrich and the black rhinoceros become extinct. (DW: The End of the World, NSA: The Last Dodo) *'2059': **The Doctor spends some time with the Flisk Armada aboard the medical frigate Tahala. (NSA: Snowglobe 7) **Rani Chandra and Luke Smith visit Maria Jackson in America. (SJA: The Mad Woman in the Attic) **The Doctor and Adelaide Brooke stop the Flood on Mars. (DW: The Waters of Mars) **Adelaide Brooke commits suicide on Earth. (DW: The Waters of Mars) *'2060': The Olympic Games are held in Barcelona. (BFA: Nekromanteia) *'2062': The last Chinese three-striped box turtle is taken from a Vietnamese market to the Museum of the Last Ones. (NSA: The Last Dodo) *'2069': Freda is born. (TW: Asylum) *'2079': The homeworld of the Flisk (Flissta) is destroyed circa this year by a stellar cataclysm. (NSA: Snowglobe 7) *'2084': Sea Base 4 is attacked and taken over by Silurians and Sea Devils, both were massacred followed a release of Hexachromite gas. (DW: Warriors of the Deep) *'2086': Freda's house was burnt down by racists because of her alien mother. She was saved by a member of Torchwood, who sent her back in time to 2009 using the Cardiff rift. (TW: Asylum) *'2088': The Cineraria offer to cleanse the Earth, but actually intend to take it over. (NSA: The Story of Martha: Breathing Space) *'2099': **The governments of Earth, in answer to Global warming, have taken vast sections of the Arctic and Antarctic and placed them inside huge domes across the world. (NSA: Snowglobe 7) **The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet arrive in a village, and discover Colourless Colour regressing Humans into children. (DW: Colourless Colour)